Dark Desires
by TillEvermore
Summary: Tea let him go, but even two years later old feelings and old regrets return when a love lost returns with a propostion she can't refuse. But with love comes jealousy and dark desires. TeaxSeto. Fin.
1. Chapter 1

**_Two years before._**

Tea threw her clothes on with tears streaming down her face. He tried to calm her as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She grabbed his hands and tossed them off. As she headed towards the door, but he reached it first.

"You can't go," he whispered.

"This is wrong," Tea said. "This isn't even a relationship. It took me way too long to realize that. I guess you saying you had a date was the hint. My mistake."

"This has been casual for over three months. Neither of us expected," he gestured to his half naked body, "this. If you want to go, I'm not going to stop you. It is your decision to make. I won't waste my time trying to convince you other wise."

She nodded. "It was nice to have someone talk about my new business with. We should have left it at that. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He stepped out of the way and let her by.

She left without another word. She let her tears trail down her cheeks she didn't care if anyone saw. She just didn't care.

* * *

_Is it wrong to dream of another man when I'm with someone already? I mean, I love him.  
I think._

Tea rolled on to her side to look at Yugi who sleeping peacefully with one leg hanging over the side of the bed. She grinned, she couldn't help it. She climbed out of bed slowly and continued on with the usual routine. Joey was asleep on their living room couch, something that had been happening alot since he and Mai had gotten in to so many arguments. Tea placed a cloth under his mouth to protect the couch's fabric from being drooled on.

_This is what I want right? A life with Yugi..._

She poured herself a bowl of cereal as quietly as she could. Joey may be a heavy eater, but he was not a heavy sleeper when food was involved. Just the sound of the cereal hitting the bowl could wake him.

Tea tiptoed upstairs with the bowl of cereal. Just in time to hear Joey let out a big yawn, then she heard him mutter an 'Oh man'.

_He still managed to drool on the couch. Everytime._ She ate and dressed at the same time and gave Yugi a gentle kiss on the forehead.

_I did the right thing._

She got into her car and headed into downtown Domino where her new clothing store had taken off. Her success was a complete surprise. Her female clothing store was a hit, but the male clothing store did even better, with her designs along with the designs of a few friends, she had managed to create a line of clothing far surpassing anything that she could imagine.

She entered the store as she did on any normal day. Everything was the usual, until she saw him standing there in the middle of the store. She thought that she could slip by before he saw her, but he must have felt her presence, because he turned to her immediately.

_I didn't do the right thing. Not when my heart skips a beat everytime I see him._

He looked handsome just like he did that night two years before. The night she left him and her old ways behind.

He casually walked up to her and smirked. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah. Nice to see you Kaiba."


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I don't know how to spell store. Whoops D  
I know this chapter may be slow, i'm not sure. But i'm trying to build up to something ( and its frustrating me that I can't dive in right away, but i need to have some build up.

* * *

_"Yeah, nice to see you." What a horrible response._

He smirked. "The feeling is mutual."

She smiled. A tendril of her brown hair fell in her face and she immediately pushed it back. If could have been her imagination, but she thought she saw his hand move, like it used to do when he would instinctively push it back for her. "How do you like it?" She motioned to her store. "I kind of owe it partially to you. Only a little bit."

"Its acceptable. I would have done it differently, but you've managed to turn an idea into a business. I better watch my back."

"Don't you pay people to do that for you?" she asked bitterly.

He laughed. "Don't sound so bitter. If it wasn't for my security you'd probably still have that tendril of toilet paper attached to your shoe. If I'm not mistaken, it was my security guard who pointed it out."

She scowled. "I guess." Her eyes landed on the sparking gold band around his left ring finger. "Well, I'm really busy. I bet you know what's it like."

She turned to leave but his voice stopped her. "Tea, I came here to personally offer my assitance. I would like to start a partnership. I'm interested in starting a store in the heart of Domino City and I would like you to work with me."

"I'm fine."

"Its not necessary to be independent all the time Tea. Help from others can lead to great things."

"Like the last time?"

_You hurt me. But.._

"I've got to go," Tea stated. "Nice seeing you again."

"Tea," Kaiba voice trailed after her.

She turned around sharply. "What?"

Now a tall woman with long locks of blonde hair was standing next to him. "I would like you to meet my fiance of a year."

_Bastard. Bastard. Bastard. _

"Bastard." It almost came out as a yell. The woman beside Kaiba was completely shocked. How could anyone talk to the great Seto Kaiba like that? For Tea is was easy. "You weren't ready for a commitment, but now you are? I guess love doesn't matter to you. Only the fact that she'll get on her knees for you." A bitter smile formed on her lips. "I guess I made the right choice. No more regrets." She turned on her heel and left the Kaiba and his girl toy.

* * *

When Yugi had arrived home, Tea was already sitting on the couch with her things packed.

"I was wrong."

A look of confusion passed over Yugi's face as he tried to understand what she was saying.

"I'm not in love with you. I love you. But when I see you, my heart doesn't skip a beat, when I'm with you I don't feel drawn to you, and when we're not together I don't wish you were with me. This is not true love Yugi. I'm sorry."

Yugi didn't say anything. Instead he sat beside her and they sat there, together, in silence.

Eventually, Yugi turned to Tea and smiled his reassuring smile. "Its okay Tea. I understand. I have felt similiarly this whole time, but I felt as if we were such good friends that we were willing to make it, or anything work. It's just how you are. This just means that the person we should both be with is out there somewhere, waiting for us." He gave her a hug. "It'll be okay Tea."

"Why are you reassuring me?" she asked as tears filled her eyes. "Shouldn't I be reassuring you?"

He laughed. "It'll be okay Tea, I'll be here for you, because we're friends. Is this because of Seto?"

She nodded, while bursting into more tears.

"Tea, you loved him for a long time, and maybe he has needed this time to realize what's important. He's a fool if he doesn't understand how amazing you are."

_Thank you Yugi. I'm going to need a friend to get through this._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait, but with school, it gets busy and i had this whole story mapped out in my mind, then I left it behind, now i have to get back in writing mode. thanks for waiting.

* * *

She sat alone in her loft. It was filled with sketch books and business plans, it reminded her exactly why she spent so much time at Yugi's house. If an answering machine could burst, it would burst from the number of messages that were waiting for her. She hit the button on the answering machine and sat down on her bright red sofa. The first message was from a salesperson. The second was from her friend Duke, and then one from her friend Jason. The fourth message which was almost a month old was from none other than Seto Kaiba. 

"Tea this is Kaiba, I was calling you in regards to a business deal that I would like to work on with you. Call my secretary, so we can set up a meeting over dinner."

_He can't be serious. After everything, he wants to make a business deal? Then again, it was always about his business deals. We met because of a business deal._

The next eight messages were from salespersons, then the last message from only the day before was from Kaiba.

"Tea, I know that you think of me as a bastard, but I thought that after two years, things between us would have finally worked themselves out. I hope that you will consider a business deal, I think the two of us could make something successful."

_'Worked themselves out?' Men._

She sat there in silence for a long time thinking of all the things that had happened. She knew she wasn't over Kaiba. She knew that he never had feelings for her, but she also knew that to get over him, she would have to face him and he had given her the perfect opportunity. She picked up the phone and dialed his cell number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello Tea."

"Kaiba," she stated. "About your business deal offer, I accept." She could feel his signature smirk forming even from the other side of the phone.

"I am glad. My idea was to make a huge store in the center of Domino Mall, for high class formal wear."

"That is a little different from Duel Monsters, but I guess it could work."

"I've learned to take on more daring ventures."

"When would you like to discuss the details?"

"Over dinner. Tonight."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll pick you up at your place at eight o'clock. Dress formal." Before she had a chance to respond he had already hung up the phone.

* * *

At eight o'clock Tea was dressed in a simple black dress. It was casual and formal at the same time. She waited in the lobby until Kaiba's limo pulled up. She walked to the limo and Kaiba's chauffer held the door open as she climbed in. 

_I can't believe this._

Sitting directly across from Tea was Kaiba with his arm draped around his fiance.

_Bastard._

Tea refused to show Kaiba any sign of weakness. "Hello Kaiba, and this is your fiance?" She stared at the girl with the perfect blonde locks of hair. She looked like "Barbie" in the flesh, not that Tea didn't like "Barbie", just not the "Barbie" that was sitting across from her.

"Yes, my name is Jaqueline," Kaiba's fiance said in a french accent. "Pleasure to meet you. Kaiba has talked of your amazing ideas and plans for the future." She squeezed Kaiba's hand as she said this and Tea managed to stifle a grimace.

"Kaiba, I didn't know that Jaqueline was coming, or I would have brought a guest to accompany me. I feel like the third wheel, maybe I should go."

"No," Kaiba stated almost immediately. Tea gave him a perplexed look. "I mean, if you feel that way, call someone to come."

_Like who? Yugi? Its eight o'clock at night_.

"That's alright, it's kind of late," Tea finally said after a moment of thought.

"Do not feel uncomfortable Tea, we will have so much fun," Jaqueline smiled.

_I doubt it._

Tea had the honor of sitting through Jaqueline's romantic stories of how Kaiba had 'wooed' her. When the talks of business finally did happen, the date, the design, and the location of the store were all talked through. It seemed as if Tea and Kaiba would indeed be a team. Tea sat across from the couple and let her eyes wander around the fancy restaurant until her eyes landed on a familiar face.

"Duke," Tea exclaimed as she headed over to his table. Duke sat fork in hand across from one of his business partners.

"Tea," Duke grinned. "Henry Jacobs, I would like you to meet Tea Gardner, a long time friend of mine."

Tea turned to look at Duke's handsome business partner. He was tall with bright green eyes and cropped blonde hair. "Pleasure to meet you," he said with a star quality smile. He motioned to the empty seat beside him. "Sit?"

"I can't, I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"With Seto Kaiba?" Henry laughed and it sent a chill down her spine. "Me and Mr. Kaiba have been at odds for years, any deal he'll make with you, i'll double it and take you out for dinner."

Tea smiled. "That's alright."

"Can I still take you out to dinner?"

Tea laughed. "Sure." She wrote her number down on a napkin and handed it to him. "Call me."

Henry grinned. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Tea made her way back to the table.

"Have fun?" Kaiba asked. She shrugged in response. "I hope Henry Jacobs didn't try to put any moves on you."

"And what if he did?"

Kaiba's face remained emotionless.

_What is he? Jealous?_

"Let's go," Kaiba stated. The three all filed back into the limo. "We're going to drop Jaqueline off at her apartment then I'll drop you off."

Tea sat through a teary goodbye from Jaqueline who did not want to leave her 'sugar'. Kaiba and Tea sat wordlessly in the limo, unti Tea finally figured out what she wanted to say.

"Why didn't you tell me Jaqueline was coming?"

Kaiba shrugged. "I didn't see any reason to mention it."

"You're lying." Their eyes met for a second. "I know you're lying. Tell me why Kaiba. For once in you life, do not lie to me. It took me two years, but by now, I know when you're lying. Why did you bring Jaqueline?"

Kaiba's eyes never left hers. "I brought Jaqueline because I knew as soon as you got into the limosine that I would want to rip your clothes off and make love to you right where you sit." Almost instantaneously they were in each others arms. His hands were around her waist, and then they were skillfully taking off her dress.

_No._

"No," she pulled away and began to put her dress back on.

"What is it?"

"You don't love me Kaiba. You just want passion and I'm not about that any more. You have your fiance." She opened the limosine door when it stopped. "Don't ever call me again." She slammed the door shut and began the walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

So late of an update sorry:) Please do not think that this is going to be a happy go lucky fanfic where no one gets hurts and there are a lot of bunnies and flowers, i just like to add a bit of humor :) Tea is like twenty three in this fanfic, just for reference.

* * *

"Tea, you're taking up too much room."

Tea cast Joey an evil glance. "Me? You're the one sprawled out over the whole back seat of the car. What about me?" Tea asked.

"She's got a point," Tristan said from the front of the car. Yugi was sitting in the passenger's seat holding a map. "This whole trip is about seeing Tea's store, the least you can do is stop resting your head on her lap."

Tea laughed as she shoved Joey down on the floor. "On your knees!"

Tristan and Yugi laughed in the front seat. The whole car swished as Tristan haphazardly parked. The group climbed out of the car, heading into the store. It was already busy to Tea's delight, although the workers seemed a bit peeved. Tea's manager was busy settling a dispute between two shoppers over the last dress.

"This is it guys," Tea said with a grin. None of them were paying attention, they had already headed over into the men's section.

"Tea Gardner."

Tea turned at the sound of her name. "Henry Jacobs right?" she smiled.

His cropped blonde hair seemed newly highlighted, contrasting oddly with his fitted gray suit. "Its only been two days, but I had to see you again. Duke told me alot about your store, and I have to admit, you're more that just beautiful, you're intelligent as well."

_Any second now, he is going to ask me if it hurt when I fell from heaven..._

He laughed abruptly. "I have to admit, I've never been good at trying to woo a girl, but will you go out with me tonight? On a date." He smiled his mega watt smile.

"No I can't," Tea stated. "I'm busy tonight, but another night."

"Tomorrow."

She laughed. "Okay, at least your persistent. Moderately."

"Tomorrow it is."

* * *

Tea struggled to get the door open to her apartment. Her arms were filled with a number of brown shopping bags full of food, her gold heels were close to breaking, her denim mini had gotten caught on the door, and she was pretty sure there was something crawling on her arm. She managed to get into the apartment and drop everything onto the ground as she dove for the ringing cordless phone that was lying on her marble countertop.

"Hello?" she asked as caught her breath.

"I'm surprised you answered."

"Trust me, I wouldn't have had I read the caller ID."

He let out a sigh. "Tea what do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you Kaiba." She gazed around her loft. It was painted the color of honey, it was warm and inviting, like she usually was when Kaiba wasn't involved. She would have to remember to paint her apartment black. Kaiba's voice brought her back to reality.

"Tea, I'm sorry."

"For what? Only apologize if you mean it Kaiba, I don't need to hear a meaningless apology."

"You're right. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to apologize for last night and mean it, because it was amazing and you know it. Tea..." Her name rolled off his tongue just as it had so many times before when once just hadn't been enough. A feeling of want made her body ache, that was from just hearing his voice. "Give me a chance Tea. To prove to you, that what we had, isn't worth giving up on. The passion, the heat, the way your body fit perfectly with mine..."

"Kaiba...passion is what you had, love is what I had, that was the problem." She waited for him to respond, when he didn't she hung up the phone. Getting over Kaiba had been so much easier when he wasn't talking into her ear about all the things they had had and how, for a split second, it had seemed so perfect.

* * *

Kaiba sat in his office with the phone still against his ear. He didn't hang the phone up until he heard the dial tone and even then he wasn't positive that he wanted to. Mokuba walked into his office and leaned against the wall. Kaiba still found it odd to see his little brother becoming a man.

"Seto, she has got you ensnared and she doesn't even know it."

Kaiba laughed. "What do you know?"

It was Mokuba's turn to laugh now. "Seto. You worry about her all the time, you think about her constantly, you've barely been able to look at another girl since you two separated the one you do look at, you barely can hold a converstation with. If she hasn't gotten you ensnared, then I don't know what is going on. Just because you two had passion, doesn't mean anything. Tea was in love, and the way it looks from here, she wasn't only one."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi...um...I need to work on my spelling. Definately, and sooooo sorry for the wait. I decided that i needed to do a quick update :)

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Henry Jacobs and his newly highlighted blonde hair dropped her off at home after dinner. It had been sweet and innocent, one of those dates that involved getting to know a person. Henry Jacobs was twenty four with a degree in marketing, accounting and finance, and owned numerous businesses across the globe. He was a mini Kaiba in the making, but it was the differences that interested her the most. The way he longed for a family, and to retire somewhere beautiful with his future partner, whomever it may be. The fact that he couldn't consider a future alone was refreshing, and Tea's opinion of the man who couldn't 'woo' a girl very well was starting to change immensely. Especially, when he settled for a peck on the cheek goodnight.

"Can I call you again?" he asked with a slightly nervous expression.

"Sure."

He smiled as she headed into the main building. She couldn't imagine the night getting any better than it already was.

The elevator reached the top floor and as she entered into the hallway her eyes locked with Kaiba's and she realized that it could always get worst.

She walked by him wordlessly and put the key into the doorknob.

"Tea," he whispered. She let out an involuntary gasp and knew that the smirk was slowly forming. "I know you don't owe me anything, but I think that its only fair for me to ask you out on a date." She cast him a bemused expression and opened the door. "How do I stand a chance against Henry Jacobs if I don't even have the opportunity to take you out on a date. He already has the advantage though I can easily change that, if you let me take you out, and trust me, I will keep asking, because you're more than worth the time."

Tea's jaw dropped. He had stunned her completely and left her wordless.

"I have all night Tea to wait for an answer."

"Momentarily I will forget you're enaged. This is not okay." "

"Humor me."

"Tomorrow."

He smirked. "Tomorrow it is."

* * *

"What do I do?"

Serenity sighed as she looked into the dark depths of her caramel hazelnut macchiato. "You have to admit, its kinda romantic."

Tea laughed. "Which part?" Tea asked as she shifted in her yellow sundress.

"The part where he waits at your door just to ask you out, knowing good and well you may shoot him down. I mean, I bet half the attraction is the fact that you're not afraid to tell him no. You're real, and you're not power hungry.." Her attention faded as the waiter dropped off the bill. Tea grabbed the bill before Serenity could, so she continued, "I mean you are the one who doesn't need him and that attracts him, plus you have an amazing personality, and you're hot."

They laughed.

"I guess I'll just have to give him a chance."

"Yup," Serenity agreed as she took a sip of her machiatto. "But don't forget about sweet nice Henry who wants what you want." She sighed. "I wish two men would chase after me."

Tea rolled her eyes. "You had two guys chase after you. Tristan and Duke."

"Oh yeah," Serenity remembered with a smile. "Anyway, just don't forget who you are in the process Tea. And don't forget who they really are."


	6. Chapter 6

She had gone out of her way to buy a new flowing scarlet dress and he hadn't even come on time.

_Just my luck. The next time I buy a dress it is going to be from the dollar rack...Or maybe I'll just steal it next time, I'm sure Kaiba would bail me out, though the cost of the dress wouldn't even be worth the price of being bailed out. What the hell am I talking about? Sheesh, I'm rambling almost as much as Joey does when he hasn't been fed in three hours. What am I doing? I should have known better than to trust him. I should have known and once again I put myself in a painful situation. This is ridiculous. Tea be strong. Be strong._

"Tea."

His words broke her abstract train of thought and brought her back to the present. Kaiba stood before her in a fitted black suit. He was leaning with his arms crossed against a black limo.

"Sorry that I'm late. Someone slashed the tires on all of my limos. I had to buy this one just to get here, because your building doesn't have the proper roof for a helicopter"

"Well, I'd hate to be whomever slashed your tires."

Kaiba smirked. "My thoughts exactly." He opened the door for her. She cautiously moved by him, trying not to touch him. Kaiba plus Tea plus limo equaled out to trouble. Touching was not going to be allowed. Kaiba slid into the seat next to her and slammed the door. He pulled out two glasses and a bottle of champagne from one of the hidden compartments in the limo. He handed her a glass then filled it.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"My yacht."

Tea rolled her eyes. "Could you please take me on a normal first date?"

"This is a normal first date."

"For you." Tea frowned. "Stop the limo!"

Kaiba pressed the button on the speakerphone. "Stop the limo."

She waited until the limo came to a complete stop before climbing over Kaiba and getting out. She couldn't help but laugh in sheer hysteria of where the limo had stopped. She turned to Kaiba. "He stopped in the middle of the highway." And it wasn't just any highway, she knew the location very well.

"You said to stop."

Tea watched as a smirk formed at the corner of his lips. "Fine." She slammed the door in his face, and ran across the two lanes of traffic to the other side accompanied by various honks and hollers from the cars passing by. Just a little further and she could make it to the walkway that led beneath the bridge. She looked over her shoulder to see that Kaiba was leaning against his limo with an expression she couldn't explain. "Catch me if you can," she yelled across the traffic with a devilish expression. She ran down to the walkway. Underneath it was a meadow, it was the only place the metal framework of Domino City did not touch. The grass was green and beyond the meadow were honeysuckle bushes, their scent wafted over the land and she could smell it from where she stood.

_Now where was I..?_

She ran full speed into the center of the meadow. She watched Kaiba slowly take his time getting to the bottom of the walkway. He just gazed at her in her scarlet dress standing alone in the middle. She stood out boldly against he vibrant green grass, and the honeysuckles bushes in the distance. He fought the urges that flowed into his mind as he saw her standing there looking like a goddess. She gestured for him to come over and when he finally did she wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered, "Dance with me."

He scoffed at her, "There's no music."

"So?" She moved his hands to her waist and pulled him close. "Who needs music when you have me?"

So they danced in the meadow, to no music, but it didn't matter. It was just them, and for a moment everything seemed right. That is, until his cell phone went off in his pocket. She gently let go of him as he pulled the cell phone out to answer.

She could barely make out any of the words, but she knew that it was Kaiba's French fiancé on the other line. _How had I forgotten her? Jacqueline. I forgot the Kaiba wasn't mine to be with. _Kaiba was too invested in his conversation to notice her soundlessly slip away. It wasn't until she reached the walkway that his gaze landed on her. Over her shoulder she gave him one last look. It was a look that said goodbye and she walked away from him.

When she reached the highway she walked along the side moving against the flow of traffic, eventually she'd find a spot safe enough to wait, and then she would call someone to get her. She walked along the edge of the road silently when a black limo pulled along side her. The tinted black window lowered. "Tea." She turned her head in shock at the voice. Henry gave her a worried look. "What's wrong?" He opened the door. "Come on. I'll give you a ride home. Or the way that you're dressed, maybe I'll take you to dinner."

"Tea."

This time it wasn't Henry who had said her name.

She turned her head to see Kaiba a few yards away. He had followed her after all. She looked between Kaiba and Henry and for the first time she noticed a negative energy between them like long lost rivals.

"Are you alright Tea? Did he hurt you?" Henry asked as he got out of the limo to stand beside her. He placed a hand protectively around her waist.

"Of course I didn't hurt her," Kaiba said angrily.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Henry asked in an almost patronizing way. He stroked Tea's cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Tea whispered.

"I'll take you home," Henry said soothingly.

"The hell you will," Kaiba stated. "Tea will you please call someone to get you like Yugi. I'd sleep much better knowing that you weren't in the clutches of this jerk."

"In his _clutches_? You've been watching too many cartoons Seto. " Instead of answering Kaiba as to whether she'd call for someone else, she climbed into Henry's limo. That was answer all in itself. She had had enough of the games that Kaiba played.

She had began the night with Kaiba and ended it with Henry, she was sure Serenity would be impressed. Henry walked Tea to the door and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, but he didn't leave until after she promised to go on another date with him sooner rather than later.

She agreed and it left her with a warm feeling. She entered her loft to find comfort in the warms tones. She had a message waiting on her answering machine. She ignored it until after she had stuffed her face with chocolate ice cream. She hit the button and was glad to hear Serenity's voice.

"Hi Tea, it's me, Serenity. I was just wondering when we can hang out next, and also I just wanted to tell you to turn on the news, or go on the web, or something, because you're going to enjoy what you see. Hope you're safe."

Tea grabbed the remote and turned it to the news.

**"I'm Lee Utaka for Domino City News. For all you ladies out there, Seto Kaiba is once again a bachelor. Reports are coming in that the wealthy billionaire broke off his engagement only yesterday to model Jacqueline Bartelby who flew back home to France this morning. Single ladies are rejoicing everywhere. Back to you Bob."**

Tea stared at the screen with a blank expression. She had left Kaiba thinking Jacqueline was his fiancé, but apparently she wasn't. She had been wrong. Her eyes meandered to the phone. She could call him and apologize for leaving him behind and going with Henry, but then again, the rumors may not be true, and she could make the same mistake again. She turned off the television, then laid on the couch, letting the silence put her to sleep.

It was three a.m when there was a loud bang on the door. She sat straight up and stared at the door. The banging continued. She grabbed the glass vase off the table and slowly opened the door with tne chain still attached.

"Tea, its me."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She unlatched the door and held it open just enough so she could see him. His brown hair messy in an undeniably sexy way and his shirt was half open revealing his amazing chest. He leaned against entranceway never moving his gaze from her.

"Normally I wouldn't waste my time chasing after a girl who obviously makes assumptions about me without seeking the truth," Kaiba stated. "But this isn't a normal situation and you aren't just any girl." He leaned in closer. "And I get this feeling that whenever you're around me all your senses leave you, because the headstrong Tea I know wouldn't stand for a jerk who proposed to another girl a year after she professed her love to him. She would walk way and not look back ever. You walked away and you didn't look back until recently. You looked back and that led to what happened today, but you made the mistake of thinking I was with Jacqueline. Correct?" Tea nodded. "Well this time, I shouldn't look back. But I am because the only person I want to look at is you, so let's do this again." He leaned in closer. "I guess I understand why you would think I was still with her. I mean you and I nearly made love together when she and I were together. Its understandable." He opened his mouth to say something else, but Tea had already taken the chain off the door, and pressed her lips firmly against his in an indulgent kiss. She pulled away reluctantly.

"Thank you," Tea whispered. "For looking back." She shook her head and a strand of hair fell in front of her face. Kaiba instinctively brushed it away. "Good night Kaiba."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Good night Tea. I'll be waiting for your call." She watched him walk away from her and her heart nearly broke.

_Every beat my heart makes is for him...I wonder if he'll ever feel the same. At least I'll know that every beat of his heart isn't for food like Joey's is. _

Tea smiled at that thought as she closed the door and headed back for a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Everytime I reread a chapted i notice one more error and my lack of the use of the word "It" when it is needed most. Hehe. Enjoy. Remember criticism so comment me with constructive criticism. Oh and if I spell anything wrong sorry, I tried.

* * *

Rain was being pelt against her window, yet Tea still couldn't bring herself to stop liking it. The rain could be calm, refreshing, or violent. The rain was something to enjoy and to wonder about.

Her phone had been ringing off the hook for hours. She had recieved calls from Yugi, the business, Henry, and Joey, and even some telemarketers, but right now, all she wanted was to watch the rain fall and wash away all the bad feelings leaving behind the good, and at this point, the good led to Seto Kaiba.

There was also the problem of Henry, who she knew would be there when she needed it. He was there even when she hadn't asked him to be the day on the highway. But she also wondered if he was everything that he appeared to be. Her eyes landed on the phone. She could call Kaiba. He said he would wait for her call, but she had no real intention of having to make him wait long.

Tea was so completely wrapped up in her thoughts that she jumped when she heard the knock on the door. She opened the door only to find herself face to face with Jaqueline. "Can I help you?" Tea asked.

"Yes, you can. You can stay away from Seto Kaiba. He doesn't belong to you, but to me. You stay away from him, or you'll live to regret it."

Tea let out a bitter laugh. "You're really threatening me? What is wrong with you? Seto Kaiba doesn't want to be with you. That doesn't mean knock on my door because he's interested in me, not you."

"And I bet you feel splendid knowing that after all this time, he finally wants you. A little girl is what you are, playing a grown up game. Stay away from him."

"Who are you? You act so innocent and sweet, but you're fake."

Jaqueline clicked her teeth. "It doesn't matter whether or not I'm fake, because while you were playing dress up at your store, and house with your friend Yugi, I was making love to Kaiba, and he was screaming my name, not yours." The sound of the slap resonated in the hallway. Jaqueline held her hand to her face. "You slapped me."

"Would you like a repeat performance?" Tea asked as she stared at the Barbie doll, cute and blonde on the outside, hollow on the inside.

Jaqueline smiled, "I'm sure Kaiba would like a repeat of our first night together, and yes my knees were very sore afterwards, but he didn't mind at all."

"Do you really want me to hit you again?"

She laughed. "You just are missing the point."

"No, I'm getting the point." Tea took a step back into her loft. "I'm sorry that I hit you. I am, but not enough to not hit you again." With those words, she slammed the door in Jaqueline's face.

Kaiba picked up the phone on the first ring. "Tea."

"Hi, you told me to call and I wanted to know if you'd like come over."

"Hold on."

She waited patiently for him to return.

"I cancelled the rest of my appointments for the day. When do you want me?"

Tea smiled. "Come over now."

When Tea opened the door she enjoyed the look Kaiba gave her as he gazed at her black lingerie. Tea led him into her bedroom. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a frenzy of passionate kisses as she hurriedly pulled off his jacket. He expertly worked the lingerie off of her as she pulled him onto the bed and on top of her. It seemed so natural, different from before, like they were one. She ran her hands along his back and he ran his along her legs. She felt him between her thighs and she held on tighter never wanting it to end. Their passionate kisses became more intense as their bodies moved in a perfect rhythm.

They lay in bed together with their legs intertwined. Kaiba gently pushed the hair out of her face as he took in her appearence never wanting to forget how beautiful she looked.

"You caught me off guard," he said.

She smiled. "Well last night I stopped myself, but today I realized that tomorrow everything could change and I don't want any regrets."

"This will be the last time we sleep together."

"What?" Tea asked confused.

"I have no intention of doing this again," he gestured to their bodies, "until we're married. I want to do this again, maybe all day everyday, but not until you're mine to be with and only mine." He ran his hand along her face. "Marry me Tea Gardner."

She didn't answer.

"If you weren't so damn appealing I wouldn't have broken down." Kaiba picked his jacket off the ground, pulling out a small blue box. He held it out to her. She took it from him and opened it gingerly. She stared at the beautiful diamond ring. The diamond was magnificent and huge. "Marry me."

"Yes." The word came out almost like a whisper, she wasn't even sure he had heard her until he pulled her into a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy :):) Hi please check out my **_Dark Desires_ Poll,** i'd really like some feedback, just check out my Fan Fiction Homepage- TillEvermore thanks so much!!

* * *

For the first time in her life everything felt right. Her body intertwined with his was just right. The ring on her finger was just right, even his hand in hers.

Until his phone rang.

"Hello?" Kaiba asked as he answered the phone and simultaneously brushed a strand of hair out of Tea's face. "She's what?" Kaiba asked. His voice filled with anger. "That's impossible." He sat up in the bed, while Tea watched on. "Impossible there is no way that this could have happened. We were supposed to be protected." Kaiba hung up the phone abruptly.

"What is it?" Tea asked.

"I can't tell you right now. Please, just don't turn on the television." Kaiba scrambled to get dressed.

"You can tell me."

"I know I can, but I need to do damage control first."

"Be careful."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Just know I love you."

"I love you too."

She watched him leave and didn't move until she heard the front door slam. She picked up her phone. She dialed the number instinctively. She just needed to hear something else, something different.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Yugi its Tea."

"What's up? You sound sad."

Tea shrugged, but when she realized he couldn't see her shrug she said, "I'm okay, I just want to hear how things are doing with you. Tell me everything."

"Well Joey and Tristan got into a food fight and when Joey threw his slice of pizza it flew behind the fridge and we haven't been able to find it since."

"How long has it been there?"

"Three weeks."

Tea laughed.

Their conversation continued on like that for almost an hour when Tea realized she had another call. "Yugi, I'll call you back later, there's someone on my other line."

"Okay, Tea!"

Tea switched over. "Hello?"

"It's me, Serenity."

"What is it? You sound weird."

"Have you seen the news?"

"No, I'm waiting. But I have news that I need to tell you. Big news."

"Okay, well I'm going to come over now."

"Is everything alright?"

"I just need you to wait until I get there."

* * *

Tea waited on her couch nervously. Her eyes would occasionally drift to the remote, but she fought every urge in her body to not turn the television on. When there was finally a knock on her door, Tea let out a gasp of air that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She opened the door and watched Serenity sit down on the couch. Serenity motioned for Tea to sit down, so she did.

"I just found out this morning."

"What is it?"

Serenity reached for Tea's hand and with her free hand, grabbed the remote. "This." She turned the television on and Tea's heart broke in two has she read the bulletin across the bottom of the news screen.

**"This Lee Otaka, and we have had reports coming in all day, but so far the speculation revolving around Seto Kaiba has been building. Could it be true? Is the million dollar playboy really ready for a family? Maybe, Seto Kaiba isn't as careful as we all thought. For all of you tuning in. The latest news is in and it may be true folks, Seto Kaiba may indeed be having a baby with French model Jacqueline Bartelby who was for the past several months his exclusive girlfriend. Just this afternoon Bartleby made a public statement saying that she and Kaiba were expecting and that she was already two months pregnant. Now Kaiba has yet to respond as to whether her claim is true or not, but reports are coming in that say that Kaiba may have broken off his engagement due to this pregnancy. We will keep you informed on this late breaking news."**

Tea felt Serenity's grip tighten in her hand in a sympathetic way, but all Tea could feel was her heart snapping into pieces.

"That whore," Tea whispered.

Serenity smiled. "Its okay Tea, she is just starving for attention."

Tea shook her head. "No Seren, she is starving for my fiance." Tea held up her left hand. Her ring sparkled in the light.

"Oh no," Serenity whispered in disbelief. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"When did he propose?"

"A few hours ago. After we had sex."

"You had what?"

"Jacqueline came to my door last night talking about how she and Kaiba had been together. And it just made me realize how much more I wanted to be with him. I just wanted him to hold me and to be mine, and I realized that with a girl like Jacqueline around, I might not have another opportunity. I wasted so much time already Serenity. I just didn't want to waste another moment and neither did he. He proposed to me."

Serenity smiled meakly. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Serenity, because a part of me thinks that she might not be lying. Maybe that's why she is so obsessed with him, because he's the father of the baby inside her."

"I can't believe that you'd even consider that she's telling the truth."

"You didn't see the way he reacted this morning. It all suddenly comes together. He was upset because they were 'protected'."

Serenity gave Tea a hug. "No matter what Tea, it'll be okay."

Tea smiled. "When you say it, I believe it." Her phone rang. "Hold on." She answered it on the first ring.

"Tea, its Henry."

"Oh, hi Henry."

"I heard about what happened. I think we should talk. Tonight."

"I'm not really sure..."

"Please Tea, I know that you must be hurting, please let me help you feel better as friends. Let me take you away from all this madness."

Tea sighed. "Alright, but only as friends."

"I'll pick you up at eight."


	9. Chapter 9

For anyone who reads both Dark Desires and Crimson Blood at the same time, I hope you don't get all confused read them!!

* * *

"You're really going to meet him?" Serenity asked as she watched Tea get dressed in a purple dress.

"Yes."

"He doesn't seem very genuine from what I've heard about him."

"I know Serenity, it's just that, I need friends at times like this, and if he is willing to be my friend, then I don't see whats wrong with that. Just friends."

"If that's what you want, but I want you to text me every twenty minutes, so that I know that you're okay."

Tea laughed. "Will it make you feel better?"

"Yes, because I'm getting a really bad feeling about this."

"It'll be okay, I promise that I'll text you."

"And maybe you should tell Kaiba where you're going. I think your fiance deserves to know."

She sighed. "I'll tell him right now." She dialed Kaiba's number and waited patiently for him to answer.

"Tea."

"How are you?"

"You've seen the news." It was a statement, rather than a question.

"Yes."

"I'm looking into the situation as we speak. Jacqueline is supposed to be meeting me tonight at the mansion to discuss it. I'm sorry Tea that you had to find out that way."

"That's not why I called. I called because I'm going out with Henry Jacobs tonight, just as friends."

"Henry?" There was a hint of anger in his voice. "Be careful. Henry Jacobs and I have been rivals since we were kids in the orphanage. He's always wanted the things that I possessed. Please Tea, be careful. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Call me when you get in."

"I will. I've got to go." Tea hung up the phone quickly. "There, I told him."

Serenity stretched across the couch. "What did he say?"

"He said to be safe, and that he was going to have a meeting with Jacqueline tonight."

She nodded in understanding. "At least Kaiba is worried about Henry, because you don't seem to be."

Tea shrugged. "I don't know how I feel about him, but he did help me out, one way or the other." She glanced at the clock. "It's almost eight, wish me luck."

* * *

When Tea entered the limo she expected to see Henry Jacobs waiting for her, or a murderous Jacqueline. She didnt find either. What she did find as she closed the door behind her, was a note. It said that limo was going to be taking her to Henry's hotel for a private dinner. His hotel room number was written beneath the message.

_Wonderful. That's exactly what Seto Kaiba's going to want to hear. Oh by the way, one of your childhood rivals invited me to his hotel room for a private dinner. And he probably wants me for dessert._

Tea sighed. Just friends. Right. She tapped on the driver's window. It rolled down slowly. "Hi, can you let me out here? I can't do this."

"Sorry miss," the driver said in a deep voice, "my orders are to bring you to the hotel, you can leave once I drop you off."

She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Actually," the driver continued, the driver's voice taking on a more feminine tone , "I may just decide to drop you off in the lake, if that's okay with you." The driver turned around. "To think you may actually be swimming with the fish. How funny."

"Jacqueline."

The blonde laughed. "Really, I had you fooled didn't I? I learned a few things growing up, and one of those things was theatrics and acting. You really believed I was the driver, and sounding like a man really helped. Poor Henry is going to be furious when he finds out his prized possession is lost in the bottom of the lake." Jacqueline laughed. "Now I'll be able to live happily ever after with Seto Kaiba. I'll be misses Jacqueline Kaiba. It has a nice ring to it, even you have to admit it." She let out another laugh. "This was really too easy."

Tea finished typing her last message before she spoke. "Your plan is stupid."

"Why is that?"

"Because you let me get into the limo with a cell phone." She raised the phone up in the air to show Jacqueline. "Now all my friends, Kaiba, and the police force know I'm missing and they know that you, Jacqueline Bartleby, are responsible."

She hissed. "You. I won't let you ruin this for me."

"You're finished."

"If I'm done, then you're done as well." She laughed. "I'm going to take you with me. If I can't have him neither can you."

Tea shook her head in disbelief. "Does he really mean that much to you?"

"Shut up!"

"Are you even pregnant?"

Jacqueline laughed. "Not with his child. But that wouldn't matter. The DNA tests would have been rigged, and Kaiba would have married me, for the sake of _our_ child. He would have." Jacqueline laughed again. "Change of plans. The lake is too far, but up ahead is a sharp turn, the media won't be able to identify either of our bodies when we break through the guard rail and go off the hill because the explosion of the limosine will be so immense, and beautiful." She laughed, while Tea watched the road. She knew the turn, knew that guardrail protected again the hill below. The car would most likely crash through the guard rail and flip over, it may explode, but it was unlikely, and either way she was probably dead. Jacqueline hadn't planned it out as well as she thought she did.

Tea looked out the window, they weren't going too fast, Jacqueline was distracted.

"Really? What about Kaiba? Won't he be devastated with your death?" Tea asked in an attempt to lead her on.

"Of course he will be. He will mourn for me. I will forever be immortal, because our broken love will be in the news, forever I will haunt his dreams, and stories will be written about us."

The turn was only minutes away.

"You will just be a side character in the novel of Kaiba and me."

Only moments left.

"I will live forever in his heart!"

Tea pulled the latch to open the door. "Goodbye Jacqueline." With those words, Tea jumped out of the car.


	10. Chapter 10

It was like an echo that pulsated through her head, causing her to scream, at least she thought she was screaming. She couldn't hear anything but the ringing noise, which repeated itself over and over. She could feel her right hand beneath her body. Her left on the other hand, she couldn't feel at all. Somewhere on her body, she felt a warm liquid pooling around her. Her head felt like a thousand needles were poking the inside of her skull. She focused hard on opening her eyes, but her right one just wouldn't open. Her left barely did, but she shut it immediately due to the pain.

Then she heard the whispers.

It was almost inaudible at first, but they were getting louder and closer. She heard her name among the whispers.

She knew it was the end, just like she knew that if she had the chance, she'd do it all over again. Because his heart was hers, and that was all that mattered. Forever. She screamed something out, this time knowing her voice would be heard.

Then she heard an explosion.

And she knew, that it must be over.

* * *

It was a sickening feeling to watch someone dying. Even from a distance. But that's what Tea did as she hurried down the cliff. The cops would be there soon. It just wouldn't be soon enough. The limo had broken through the guardrail and toppled down the hill. It was overturned at the bottom of the cliff and she could see Jacqueline's body crumpled on the ground. Tea wasn't close enough yet to see the extent of the injury, but her own injuries were serious enough. She wasn't sure how Jacqueline would fare.

"Jacqueline!"she screamed. She continued screaming, because she wanted a response. She wanted to know that she was alive. "Jacqueline!"

She reached Jacqueline's body. She felt her stomach twist into a knot. Jacqueline's face was stained in blood, her right eyes bloody, a large gash was on her forehead, while her left arm was twisted in a way that shouldn't be possible. A pool of dark liquid surrounded the girl's body. Tea shuttered.

"Kaiba," Jacqueline screamed. "I'll kill her." Her voice was getting weaker. Tea couldn't believe that even on the edge of life and death, Jacqueline was still obsessed with Kaiba.

A pugnant odor filled Tea's nose. She smelled oil. She looked down at the girl's body. "No." The dark liquid around Jacqueline was oil. Uphead the police finally arrived. The sirens echoed in the distance and the flashing blue and red lights gave Tea some relief.

She pulled Jacqueline into her arms and dragged the girl's body away from the car, and from the pool of oil. She stopped when she was more than thirty feet away from the limo. Carefully, she put Jacqueline down in the grass on her back. She craddled Jacqueline in her arms. An explosion suddenly filled the air. Tea's head turned sharply toward the limo, which had errupted into flames. She had just made it in time. Tea turned to look down at the girl in her arms. "How did we get here?" Tea asked her, knowing that she wouldn't get a response. Jacqueline convulsed in her arms, and than it was all over.

* * *

Coldness.

That's what Tea felt.

Coldness.

She had refused help from the EMT's. She could deal with the cut on her forehead all by herself. She could deal with cuts and bruises from the leap out of the car. She could deal with the way her right arm throbbed. What she couldn't deal with was the fact that someone had died in her arms. That was something she just didn't know how to deal with.

When she had gotten home, she had locked the doors, taken the phone of the jack, and headed straight to the shower. She turned the shower on and let the hot water wash over her.

She watched as the water, stained red from her blood, went down the drain. She continued doing this until the water was no longer crimson with her blood.

It had all happened so fast. It went from one extreme to another and now someone was dead.

The banging on her door ruined her consentration. She grabbed a robe, wrapping it around her and made her way to the door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Its Kaiba."

"Can you come back later?"

"No. I have to make sure that you're alright. I have to make sure that you're really okay."

"You're talking to me. Isn't that enough?"

"No."

"Please go."

"No. I stay here all night if I have to. Please open the door. I need to see you."

"But I don't need to see you. Please leave me alone. I'm tired. I'm hurting and I just don't know what to think anymore."

"Tea, please."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do this right now. Tomorrow. Give me until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Can you at least let me see you? Just so I know its true."

Tea sighed. She unlocked the door and opened it just a crack so that Kaiba could see her. His blues eyes went from her face to her body and back to her face again. He looked furious. "I can't believe she did this." He pushed the door open all the way. Tea didn't have the energy to fight him. He wrapped his arms around her like he never wanted to let go.

"She died in my arms."

"I know." He pulled her in more. "But its not your fault. This was a girl who couldn't let go of an obsession. She wanted to kill you Tea, and if you had been in the car, you probably would have died. I'm sorry that I can't mourn her loss, because all I can think about now is how I might have lost you again. That may be selfish, but it's the truth."

"Will you stay with me?"

Kaiba nodded. "Forever if you want."

Tea smiled weakly. "Just for tonight will be find. I'm tired of the word forever. There's no such thing."


	11. Chapter 11

He didn't know that she was coming.

That was exactly how she wanted it. She wanted him out of his element, caught off guard, with his defenses down. Tea had chosen a rose red dress that clung tightly to her body. It moved with every curve. It was perfect for the occasion. She knocked on the door quietly, but when there was no answer, she knocked louder. She expected him to have a servant; he had the money for it. He was also the owner of a suite at the most prestigious hotel in Domino City.

But he came to the door with his shirt off and with a confused expression plastered on his face. He grinned what was meant to be a happy grin, but it seemed more cocky than happy.

"Tea," Henry stated.

"Hi Henry. I know it's been a three weeks since my accident, but I didn't want to see you until I healed better. I wanted to look perfect for you."

"You always look perfect."

She smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." He led her into a wide open living room with a high ceiling, painted an auburn color, with wide glass windows that looked over the city. The couches were made of black leather, and a 52 inch plasma TV hung on the wall.

"This is amazing," Tea said in awe as she lay across the longest couch. She rested her head on her elbow. "You're so amazing."

His grin widened. "What's gotten into you?"

She shrugged. "After my accident, I realized that life is too short to let it pass right by. It's too short to let you pass by." Her hand ran up along her thigh. "Don't you agree?"

"Of course I do. In one fleeting moment everything can be taken away from. You're like me Tea. You understand that life is cruel. When I was growing up in France, my family and I were poor. We struggled to survive. I couldn't understand why. It was because my family had lost everything but a little saved cash. I was born a few years later unexpectedly after their loss. One day my dad told me we were moving to Japan. We did, and we fought to survive. From my education I gained knowledge. From knowledge I gained power. I refused to let anyone take that away from me again. I would seize every opportunity that came my way. Carpe diem."

Tea nodded. "You lived in France?"

"Yes. It's a beautiful, like you, one day I'll take you there." His eyes were on her body, not her face.

"Is that where you met Jacqueline?"

He stiffened. "What?"

"Jacqueline the girl Kaiba had gone out with after me."

"I don't understand. I've never met her. I've only heard of her."

"Please tell me the truth."

"I have."

"Jacqueline and you grew up together in the same town. We looked into it. It was a little know fact, but we found the link. It's odd because five years ago, you made it in the business world, and suddenly Jacqueline, the French beauty, found herself thrown into the modeling world only weeks later. You loved her, didn't you? You wanted everyone to see how beautiful she was, like how you saw her. You wanted to forget your past life, and live the life style of the rich and infamous with her." She sat up on the couch and stared at him directly in the eyes. "You wanted her to love you."

"Shut up," Henry hissed.

"I'm sorry." Tea stood up to leave. "I'm sorry that she is gone, and I'm sorry if you blame me for it in anyway." As she walked by him she shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

He laughed bitterly. "Don't you get it?" He stepped in front of her, cutting her off. "I loved her, but then she found Kaiba. Her knew love interest. I had heard only a little bit about you from Duke and then that day in the restaurant, it was like fate had taken over. You were stunning. I grew angry that Kaiba would throw away something so special, and then snatch up the woman I loved at the same time. I wondered what made him so special. Special enough to have two beautiful women. And then you walked over, and it all fell into place. And I realized that you were lost like me, I could see it in your eyes. Then Kaiba threw Jacqueline to the curb to get you back. I swear it's because he knew you were mine. He knew. She was devastated, and she came to me for help, but of course I was in love with you now, she could be nothing but a friend. She wanted Kaiba back, and that meant I'd have you. It would all work out. But nothing seemed to work, until she told me of her idea for a pregnancy. We'd fake it, and have the results say Kaiba was the father. I used my resources to get her a press interview. It all fell into place. I was ashamed that the only time she wanted to sleep with me, was for him, but I knew I'd have you in the end. Then, she had to act brash, try to kill you. She wound up dead. But you were injured. I was furious with her. But you survived, and now that you know how I feel, we can be together."

"I came here, because I wanted you to tell me the truth, even if I had to get into a slinky dress to impress you. You wouldn't have told me otherwise. Let go of us Henry. Move on. Find someone who will love you wholely and completely and let Jacqueline and me go. Please."

"You are rejecting me." He took a step back. "Like her."

"We can be friends. I don't want you to feel so hurt."

"Betrayed."

"This is my fault for coming here. I'm sorry." She moved by him and reached for the door. "Kaiba and I are getting married. You can't change how he and I feel, but you can at least try to be happy for us, because I want you in my life. I want to be friends."

"Get out."

She left without another word.

* * *

Sorry if Tea comes off a little mean or forward but she is motivated because Jacqueline died in her arms for a senseless reason, and this man who tried to gain her(Tea) trust and then manipulated her, was part of that reason, as well as part of the reasoning behind her and Kaiba's hardships. Henry is acting on what he wants, which everyone does at some point does, but he is to the point of sheer obsessiveness. She just doesn't want to hurt anymore and she wants Henry to be happy with someone else, which is very generous, because I wouldn't be so nice, but this is her, not me. So I just thought I should explain her motivations if I didn't make it completely clear in my writing. I'm not sure :-/ Sorry :)


	12. Chapter 12

Tea stood in the hotel stillmade her meeting between her and Henry hadn't gone as well as she had hoped, but his bitterness was comprehensible. A sudden jolt of the elevator brought her back to reality. The elevator had come to a stop. She looked to the top of the door where the number 23 was lit up in red. The first jolt was followed by another as the number 23 became 24 then 25.

"Why am I going back up?" She reached into her silver clutch for her cell phone. She dialed Kaiba's number desperately.

"Tea?"

"I need you help."

"What is it?"

"I'm stuck in the elevator."

"Where are you?"

"In Henry's hotel."

"Why are you there?"

"Kaiba please," she stated. "I told him that we knew aboutJacqueline and him,and I left. I was on the elevator going to the lobby when it stopped and started heading back up. Back to him." She was on the thirty ninth floor now.

"I'll deal with this. Do not leave the elevator. Stay on the phone with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Hold on."

The elevator stopped on fiftieth floor, the final floor. The gold elevatordoors opened to reveal Henry dressed in a fitted black business suit on the other side. He stepped into the elevator with her, the doors never closed.

"Turn the phone off," Henry demanded.

She shook her head 'no'.

"Turn it off."

Her head began to spin.

"Stay on the phone Tea," Kaiba yelled from the other side of the phone.

Henry laughed. "Still doing what Kaiba tells you to do? Still letting him control your life?"

"It's not like that Henry," Tea insisted. "I stand on my own two feet, and I choose who I want to stand beside me."

"Tea, please do not hang up. We're going to getyou," Kaiba continued.

"Don't worry Kaiba, I'll take good care of her. Better than you ever did," Henry said. He reached for the phone, but Tea moved back first. He laughed. "Tsk tsk..." He launched himself at Teaslamming her against the wall. She screamed as pain consumed her. The cell phone dropped to the elevator floor. Henry crushed his full weight against her. "You do not disobey. Understood?" He kissed her fiercely, his mouth bruising hers. She whimpered. "Do you hear that Kaiba? This is me taking the most important thing you have."

"Tea!"

Henry pulled away, so he could pick up the phone.

"Tea! I'm coming."

"So am I," Henry grinned demonically as he hit the end button on the phone. "Bye Kaiba." He faced Tea. "I'm going to enjoy this so much." He dropped her phone and smashed it into little pieces with his foot. "Now, shall we continue?"

"Dammit!" Kaiba yelled furiously as he threw his cell phone against the floor.

"Seto, it'll be okay," Mokuba reassured him from the front. "I called in a favor and they can shut down the power grid, the police are on their way."

"The police won't get their fast enough. Shutting the power grid will lock them in the elevator together, and Henry most likely has an emergency generator, multiple. It won't last more than thirty seconds. Call in the special forces if you have to. I don't care what you have to do. Get them there in five minutes. Henry has already been with her for too long already. Do it."

"Yes Seto." Mokuba looked out of the window. "We're here."

"When she makes it out of this,I owe you a new car."Kaiba opened the door way and jumped out of the helicopter onto the roof of the hotel. "Hurry Mokuba!" He ran to the emergency stairwell.

"Now, shall we continue?"

"Please stop."

"Is that all you have to say? Kaiba has taken everything from me, and you've betrayed me. But enough talk. You're mine and that's theway it was always meant to be." He moved closer.

"He's taken nothing from you. I was never yours. Jacqueline was never yours. You can't own jealousy and obsession will eat you alive. No one can live a happy life with all of these dark desires. Please stop."

He grabbed her tightly. "No. Why should I?"

"Because of this," came a stern voice from behind. Kaiba's fist crushed against Henry's face. Henry was knocked back against the elevator wall. Tea ran into Kaiba's awaiting arms.

"Are you alright?" He ran his fingers along her bruised lips and kissed them gently as he pulled her close. She hugged him just as closely. Kaiba's eyes stared into Henry's. "This is where it ends."

Henry looked from Tea to Kaiba and back again. "You're right." He reached his hand into his jacket and pulled out of a gun. Kaiba pushed Tea behind him and stood in front of her. Henry pointed the gun at him with a sinister grin.

"Tea," Kaiba whispered. "Run."

"No," Tea said firmly. "I'm not leaving you."

"Run."

"Please don't make me do this."

"I love you Tea. I've always loved you, evenwhen I was tooblind to see it. It's always been you. So run!" He turned his head slightly so he could see her one last eyes locked.

"I love you." It came out as a whisper as she backed away. She moved slowly at first, as if in a trance, but shemovedfaster andran like he had told her. She was going to find someone to help her and to save him. She threw open the doorway to the emergency stairwell as a gun shot rang through the air.

She didn't turn back.

She reached the next floor and screamed, "Help!"

The doors in the hotel slowly opened as her screams echoed one after the other. People filled the hall to see what was happening.

"Are you alright honey?" An elderly lady asked.

"Someone call 911!"another yelled.

"Her face is bruised," a man noted.

Her head began to spin, and her stomach whirled. "Help," she whispered as her vision faded and everything went black.

In her dream they were together. Kaiba held her in his arms as they lay together in his king size bed, wrapped in his gold silk sheets. It was just them all alone in their own little world with nothing to hold them apart.

The pain in her stomach awoke her from her dream. Her eyes adjusted to the bright white light of the hospital room. A sterilized smell filled her nose, her body felt numb, and she felt as if the white walls couldn't be any more white. It was a hospital in every aspect of the word. The I V in her arm was attached to a heart monitor. She wasn't sure why she was in the hospital to begin with. She hadn't been hurt seriously. Her head had hurt, that was all.

A lady doctor entered the room. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, her face was cherubic, and she was rounder. "Hello Mrs. Kaiba. You're awake I see."

Tea shook her head. "My name isn't Kaiba, it's Gardner."

"But Mr. Mokuba Kaiba informed me that was your name."

"I lied," Mokuba stated as he entered the room. He looked worn out. His periwinkle blue button up shirt was wrinkled and half unbuttoned. "I told you she was Mrs. Kaiba because that's what she would have been and that's what she should be treated like."

The woman nodded. "I understand now. So, Mrs Kaiba how long have you known you were pregnant?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you didn't know?"

She should have. She had been feeling sick lately. That night at Henry's her head and been spinning, her stomach hurt, and she had overall felt nauseous. "No I didn't know." Tea placed her hand on her stomach. "How long?"

"Somewhere between three and four weeks."

"Can I speak to Mokuba alone please?"

"Surely. But please do not aggravate her too much please. She is in a precarious state."

Neither spoke until the doctor left.

"What happened?" Tea asked.

"Tea, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you until you have stabilized more."

"Just tell me Mokuba. Please."

"Seto was shot. He is in critical condition."

"What about Henry?"

"He killed himself after firing at Seto."

Tea sighed. "Can I see him?"

"I'm not sure if it's safe for you to see Seto right now."

"Mokuba, I need to see him."

"Fine, but only for a little bit."

He carefully helped her out of bed and led her into one of the private rooms. He left her alone as she walked to Kaiba's body. She had never seen him so pale and lifeless. She wanted to see his ice blue eyes again.

"Seto," she whispered. "It's me Tea. I need you to make it through. You need to live. Not just for me, not for our child, but for yourself. You are a cocky, stubborn, fighter, and I know that you can pull through. I know you can." A tear ran down her face. "Please Seto. Please. I love you so much, and we finally have nothing in our way. We can finally be together and..." Her voice stopped as she felt the tears come on stronger. "You have kept me fighting. And if you need something to fight for, fight for us. Because the world could be crumbling around us and I know you'd be the last on fighting. That's who you are, and that's who I love. I love you Seto Kaiba. And I always have."

"I love you," Kaiba whispered.

Tea stared down at him in disbelief.

"You're worth fighting for."

She smiled as his ice blue eyes met hers. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"How would you feel about reinacting that night?"

"You're in critical condition! We shouldn't."

He smirked. "You're right. We shouldn't. Not until the night when we're married that was the original plan anyway."

"I forgot about that."

"Me too," Kaiba's smirk widened. "So Tea, let's get married."

* * *

I'm sorry if I haven't written in awhile. Busy busy. But I hope nobody kills me if this doesn't all end as happy as you might expect it to. :0 and next chapter is the last chapter. So hope you've enjoyed it so far:) I'm going to miss it.


	13. Chapter 13

"No," Tea responded.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't want to get married yet." She smiled. "Admit it, we're too dysfuntional for marriage. We'd probably be kidnapped on our honeymoon, or something ridiculous like that. We're having a child, and we're together. I think that is more than enough. We have each other, and that's all we've ever wanted. And no, we're not having anymore kids. One is more than enough. We fought to be together, marriage in the age we live in, doesn't always mean forever. We make it forever. Not a ring, not a vow."

Kaiba nodded. "If that's what you want, then I can't argue."

"Thank you."

"Does that mean we can do that 'reinactment' I was describing?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course"

* * *

It was the first time Tea had returned to her home since the incident at the hotel. It seemed unreal how a place could stay the same, yet she could change so much.

Kaiba had never fully explained the aftermath of his fight with Henry, because he wasn't completely sure, an explosion occured that drove the two fighters apart, and the only person to remain standing was Kaiba. Henry was lost in a see of flame.

But Tea was sure she would see him again.

Once again she had numerous messages awaiting her. The first was from Joey and Tristan, then Serenity, and finally Yugi. They were all filled with moral support and encouragement, and she expected no less from her friends

She took a good look around her apartment. It seemed the same, nothing about it had changed. But she did, and standing in the apartment made her feel out of place, as if she was no longer apart of it. It was time to move on. But there was one thing left that had to be done. She knew exactly who was capable of fullfilling that wish.

* * *

Beautiful sprawling hills adorned stretched out across the horizon. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She made her way up to the mansion. It was a relic from a time long ago, and the air around it seemed ancient.

She knocked on the door gently, her glasses fell down slightly, but she adjusted them just as a butler came to the door.

"Ms. Penington?"

"Yes. It is I."

"The master of the mansion is awaiting you in his room."

"Thank you very much. What is my time frame?"

"As long as it takes, madam."

"Good."

Ms. Penington made her way up the stone steps. Of course the master of the mansion was in the most elegant of rooms. It was to be expected of men with such egos. She stopped to check her appearence in a gold trimmed mirror. Her long black hair was in a french braid, her blues eyes lined with a subtle black liner, and her black rimmed glassed kept her look sophisticated. Her grey skirt suit was perfect, not a single wrinkle. She shot one last look, and headed towards the twin doors that were adorned with gem stoness of all shapes and sizes. It was a gaudy door, and it fit the person behind hit. She knocked three times, and heard a muffled voice say "Enter." She obeyed, and found herself in a room painted a deep emerald. A mosaic had been had painted into the cieling, it was more than a bit extravagant. The most interesting thing was the medical bed and the man that occupied the bed who was attached to a ventilator. It seemed misplaced in the room.

The man waved her forward.

"You..." he whispered. "Are the doctor..."

"Yes. I am. Ms. Annete Penington to be specific. Doctor if you prefer."

"Enough...talk.."

"As you wish."

"Come beside me.."

She did as she was told. She had to hide her surprised as she looked at the gauze wrapped face of the man. Only one eye remained visible.

"Can you make me back to the way I was?"

"Yes, I believe I can help ease your pain."

"Good."

"What drives a man like yourself to hold on for so long."

"Reveng..." he hissed through the ventilator.

She nodded. "And who could have angered you to such an extent?"

"A woman who belongs to me."

"I see."

"And soon she shall be....Se...Ka..ba..."

Ms. Penington smiled peacefully. "Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes."

"Henry, I think I can help you." She walked to the other side of the room and kicked the cord from the ventilator to the wall out of the socket.

"What ...you doin..." Henry gasped.

"I'm sorry but I can't let this go on any longer." She threw her glasses to the ground along. "I'm sorry Henry. But look into my eyes and tell me, who do you see."

"You.."

"I knew you weren't dead. Oh not you. Not the infamous you. Mokuba tracked you down. The funeral, the body, the casket, the tears, all fake. Everyone thought you were dead after the incident, even Seto. But I knew better, so much better than that. The only person that can end this is me. I hope you understand that now. "Tea smiled sadly. "I have to do what needs to be done. I'm giving you a choice, I'll plug the ventilator back in and let you live. If you promise to leave my family alone. Otherwise, its the end of the line."

He made what sounded like a distorted chuckle. "Never..you belong to me..."

"I don't belong to anyone."

* * *

A few minutes after Ms. Penington had left for Sir Henry's room, she returned with a peaceful look on her face.

"How is Sir Henry doing?" the Butler asked.

"He is asleep. He doesn't want to be awoken for a few hours or so. He and I did however get to settle a few things. I think I'm going to be alright."

"Good thing. Have a wonderful evening."

She pushed her black hair behind her ear. "Oh I will, my family is waiting for me at home."

Her departure was swift, and it took the Butler a few hours to find the body of his master. By that time, Ms. Penington was at home with her partner and child, and no one was the wiser.

* * *

"How did it go?" Mokuba asked as Tea arrived home back on the chopper dressed in a floral yellow dress. Her brown hair was curled slightly. Overall, she looked completely rejuvenated.

"As expected," she stated.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay. I dangled the thread of death in front of him, and he chose death over giving me up. Its a bit tragic."

"More like obsessive."

She nodded.

"Seto is waiting impatiently for you."

"Great, thank you again Mokubam" she said with a sincere smile.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"I'm glad. Its good to finally be back home again. I can't wait to see Seto and my little girl again. Everything finally fits together now."


	14. Chapter 14

_It's 1 am, and i finished rereading this entire story. And i feel like it deserved a proper conclusion, especially after falling in love with Tea's sassy character all over again. Bet you weren't expecting an update for this story lmao!_

_

* * *

_

With an almost inhuman silence, she crept up to the master bedroom where she could hear Kaiba's voice. Leaning against the wall, she peered in unnoticed. Seto sat in the bed with his arm draped over a gorgeous girl. She had curly brown hair and icey blue eyes, and was clothed in a floral blue dress. Tea smiled as she looked at her beautiful daughter being read to by Seto. The girl was leaning against him, almost ready to sleep.

"Where's mommy?" the little girl asked with a worried look. "She loves this story."

Kaiba smirked. "She's off doing mommy things, she'll be home soon. She's probably conquering the world as we speak."

"Or looking at the two most incredible people ever," Tea said she entered the room. "You know, your dad is the only one taking over the world, mommy was saving it, but I'm back."

Her daughter climbed out of bed and ran over to her mom. Tea picked her up, and held her close. In that moment, she knew that every decision she had made was right. It may have taken two years to locate Henry, but finally she knew her family was safe. "How about I tuck you into bed Serah." Her daughter nodded, "I'll be back handsome."

Kaiba grinned. "I'll be waiting impatiently."

_It was strange how so much could change. You could hold on so tightly that the only way to truly get what you wanted, was to let go. Letting Kaiba go four years before had led to her rekindling what had been lost with him, and now she had a beautiful little girl with him, who had more spunk then Tea could ever hope, but she was the child of Seto Kaiba after all. _

_I have everything. Friends, love, a daughter, Seto, and happiness._

* * *

When Tea returned, Kaiba was waiting for her in bed, where he usually was. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last with his libido, but she decided to keep that to herself. "So Yugi and Serenity are going to babysit Serah for the weekend, while you and I have some time to ourselves."

Kaiba shrugged. "Well they are her godparents, but I swear if Yugi tries to teach her how to play duelmonsters..."

"Shhh," Tea whisered as she placed a finger on Seto's lips. "How about we play something else entirely different. I mean if you'd like to role play, you can be a duel monster, but that could get a little complicated."

He laughed and rolled her on her back. "I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you choose to forgive me all those years ago, after everything I did with Jacqueline."

"Because people cope in different ways, I went with Yugi, and you went with the ho you were lucky to not contract Herpes from."

"Well about the herpes.."

"Shut up," she laughed as she rolled him on to this back. "I love you Seto Kaiba even if you don't like the godfather of our child teaching her duel monsters."

"I love you Tea even if you refuse to marry me, because you're overly stubborn and too difficult to deny.."

With a shrug she leaned forward and kissed him passionately, just how it was supposed to be. And everything was perfect.

-The end-


End file.
